This is a companion study to industry-initiated research involving depletion of white cells from platelets. It is the hypothesis of the proposed study that platelet activation by filtration and centrifugation will not differ for platelets prepared using experimental filtration procedures. In this study in vitro tests will be obtained in the course of studies to be done on 15 volunteers who will have platelets prepared by either standard or experimental techniques.